Clan terminology
General Terms *'Crowfood' or crow food – A dead prey animal that has begun to rot. Can also be used as an insult. *'Cutter' – A veterinarian, but specifically refers to one that spays or neuters cats. *'Fresh-kill' – A dead prey animal caught for the purpose of consumption. Fresh-kill is hunted by warriors, and given first to the elders, then the queens, and finally warriors and apprentices. *'Gathering' – The monthly meeting of the Clan held at places assigned as zones of truce when the moon is full. If the Clans begin to fight, StarClan shows their anger by sending clouds to cover the full moon. *'Greenleaf Twolegplace' – A place only frequented by Twolegs during summer, such as a resort or camping spot. *'Halfbridge' – A boat dock. Term was first used by Squirrelflight when Brambleclaw's patrol was exploring the new territory in Starlight. *'Horseplace' – A horse ranch or stables. *'Hunting Patrol' – A group of cats that patrol their territory to find prey to bring back for their Clan to eat. *'Kittypet' – A house cat. *'Loner' – A cat that lives in one place by them self. Plus they don't defend their territory. *'Monster' – A vehicle operated by humans. Examples include cars, trucks, tractors, and ATVs. *'Moonpool' – The place at the Lake where medicine cats and leaders share tongues with StarClan. *'Moonstone' – The place in the Forest where medicine cats and leaders share tongues with StarClan. *'Rogue' – A usually hostile cat who does not have a permanent home. *'Sharing Tongues' – Cats of the same Clan grooming each other, while sharing the latest gossip. A cat lies, talking, while the other licks their fur, listening. *'Silverpelt' – The large swath of stars in the sky (believed in fandom to be the Milky Way). These stars are a direct representation of StarClan. *'Tree-eater' – A bulldozer. *'Thunderpath' – A road. Monsters use them to travel. Thunderpaths have an extremely acrid smell. One Thunderpath, called Windover Road by Twolegs, separates ThunderClan and ShadowClan. *'Twoleg' – A human. *'Twoleg kit' – A human child. *'Twoleg nest' – A human's house. *'Twolegplace' – A human-built town. Time Terms *'Newleaf' - The season of spring. *'Greenleaf' - The season of summer. *'Leaf-bare' - The season of winter. *'Leaf-fall' - The season of autumn. *'Moon' - The time between one full moon and the next, spanning 28 days. *'Moonhigh' - The point during the night when the moon is highest in the sky; midnight. *'Half-Moon'- About two weeks, half a month. *'Quarter-Moon'- About a week. *'Sunhigh' - The point during the day when the sun is highest in the sky; noon. Distance Terms *'Fox-length' - About the length of a fox; approximately a yard. *'Kittenstep' - Less than an inch. *'Tail-length' - About the length of a cat's tail; approximately a foot. Insults & Exclamations *'Crowfood' - A (harsh) insult comparing the recipient to rotting prey animals. *'Foxdung' - A (harsh) insult comparing the recipient to fox feces. Also used as an exclamation (i.e.: That's foxdung!). *'Hedgehogs will fly' - An exclamation style statement (i.e.: That will happen when hedgehogs fly.) used in many variations. Somewhat like Pigs might fly! *'You fight like a kittypet!' - a expression used to make fun of a way someone fights. *'Mouse-brain' - A (friendly-harsh) insult. Severity of the insult is almost always decided by tone. *'Mousedung' - A (somewhat harsh) insult comparing the recipient to mouse feces. Also used as an exclamation (i.e.: Mousedung! That can't be right!). Somewhat like how we say "darn it!". *'Fox-hearted' - An insult meaning cruel, cold-hearted, or evil (i.e. fox-hearted Twolegs). *'Sorry catches no prey' - Means you can say sorry, but that will not undo what happened. *'Bees in your brain' - An exclamtion style statement meaning a confused or a cat not making sense (i.e Have bees swarmed in your brain?). *'I don't give a mousetail' - An exclamation meaning that the cat does not care. Living Spaces *'Camp' - The place where a Clan makes their home. *'Leader's Den' - The den in camp that belongs to the Clan leader. *'Medicine Cat's Den' - The den in camp that belongs to the Clan's medicine cat. Sometimes referred to as the Medicine Den. *'Warriors' Den' - The den in camp that is shared between the warriors of that Clan. *'Apprentices' Den' - The den in camp that is shared between the apprentices of that Clan. *'Elders' Den' - The den in camp that is shared between the elders of that Clan. *'Nursery' - The den in camp that is shared by the queens and kits of that Clan. Clan Ranks *'Kit' - A kitten younger than six moons. *'Apprentice' - A cat at least than six moons, and training to be a warrior. *'Mentor' - A fully-grown (usually experienced) cat who is currently training an apprentice. Medicine cats can also train apprentices to help them, and eventually succeed them. *'Warrior' - An mature cat who has completed their warrior training. A she-cat is considered a warrior when she does not have kits. *'Queen' - A she-cat with kits to take care of or who is pregnant with kits. *'Elder' - An elderly cat who cannot hunt or fight any more. Elders are greatly honored and respected by their Clan for all the effort and hard work they have given to help the Clan prosper. *'Medicine Cat' - A cat who heals injuries, who is skilled with herbs, leaves and natural cures and sometimes receives special signs or prophecies from StarClan. *'Deputy' - A warrior that the leader selects after the death of the previous deputy to become the next leader after the current leader dies. Deputies are in charge of various Clan tasks, such as assigning hunting patrols. *'Leader' - A cat who controls the entire Clan. Holding the most important rank in the Clan, a leader is granted nine lives by StarClan so they "can be first in every battle," basically giving them extra time to serve and lead their Clan. Category:Clans